


A Sleigh Ride

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel can see the thestrals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleigh Ride

Daniel walked toward the carriage. "I thought there were supposed to be reindeers, or are those invisible too?" he asked Draco, only half joking.

"No, not reindeer, but something else." Draco took Daniel's hand and reached into the nothingness. "Feel it. It's a thestral, a magical animal."

Slowly, Daniel started to feel coarse hair under his fingers, before a black horse appeared in front of him. He stared at the white eyes and large wings. "Wow, they look... majestic." 

"Can you see them?" Draco asked.

"Yes, of course." Although nothing had been ordinary since arriving at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, as he entered the carriage.

Daniel frowned as he followed Draco. "Why are you sorry?"

Draco cast a spell, and the blanket wrapped around them, shielding them from the cold. "Because only someone who has seen death can see a thestral."

"My parents died in front of me when I was a boy, and my wife, but there have been others through the years," Daniel said, "and you?"

"My mother, during the war. There were others as well, but no one as important." Draco looked at the thestral. "Let's go," he snapped, eager to change the subject, and it worked because Daniel stopped breathing as the carriage began to move, and not just move, but fly into the air.

Draco looked at the Muggle's face and smiled. "Happy Christmas, Daniel."

"Wait until I tell Jack..." Daniel grinned. "Merry Christmas, indeed."


End file.
